


Omakes for 'A Fool is no Hero'

by Cant_think_of_a_name1990



Series: Boku no Arcana [2]
Category: Persona Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_think_of_a_name1990/pseuds/Cant_think_of_a_name1990
Summary: Omakes and stuff from my main story
Relationships: Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Series: Boku no Arcana [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864498





	1. About that Nose

Narukami Yu sat on the porch of his house surrounded by his dear friends and in his lap lays one of his greatest works.

It was a blue book with a mask on the cover, the same mask that was on the back of his Persona cards, and it was heavily inspired by a certain book a blonde Empress carried with her.

It took many years, much research and lots of energy, especially the blue flame variant, but it was finally complete. A complete index of everything they faced in their adventure, a certain boon for all of their descendants, as Yus daughter already has proved.

He sits there and lets his thoughts wander to old adventures and new horizons, absentmindedly stroking the cover of the book when he heard his friend calling for him. He turned to the noise.

Yusuke was wearing a grin on his face and clapped him the back, behind him Kanji was giving him a thumbs up.

"Finally did it, Buddy! That calls for a celebration! My treat! What do you say?"

"..."

"Sounds great! Let's party!"

"I'd rather spend some time with my beautiful sexy wife."

"Have you seen this picture of my little angel?"

**"My treat instead, I have stored up something special." (req 4+ Guts)**

Yus eyes firmly connect with Yusukes and when his mouth moves no sound comes out. Still they all understood what he 'said'.

"Oh yeah! Senpais treat! Is it more of those persona stuff? I still remember the bite of that one drink last time. Did you finally manage to 'produce' it?" Kanji was leaning on Yusukes shoulder, pressing him to the ground, but completely oblivious to it. Yu smirks and nods to the question.

The three men stand p and go in direction of the basement, they leave behind another figure sitting in a chair off to the side. Narukami Naoto watches the men go and shakes her head in fond amusement. She stands up and puts away the her book and the Index. "Some treasure you are, if they forget you after 1 minute over some booze." She tells the book. She too goes inside.

(Later, lots and lots of godly alcohol later)

Yu was stumbling through his house trying to remember what it was he was about to do. He strained his addled head, but nothing comes up. He shrugs his shoulder and changes direction to his bedroom.

Inside the bedroom he sees the Index lying on some podest that he can't remember putting there. He steps closer and looks at the book. He smiles fondly and opens the cover and browses through the content.

Magician ... Lover ... Ishtar...

He stops for a second at the entry, seems like Ishtar is on page 68... so close...

With a snap of his finger he summons up the energy he requires and short mindtrip through his personal archive later he summons the required Persona.

*Whoosh*

A white baboon with a black face, a vest and a crown, holding a book in his hands. It was the god Thoth, one of the Persona that was most affected by the sea of souls. Rendered almost impotent in comparison to his original powers he nonetheless packs a punch, but that's not why he was summoned right now.

As part of a truly pitiful reimbursement he was now able to affect books of all kinds. It is questionable how editing a book makes you a good of wisdom, but Yu is not someone to waste such a handy ability.

He points at the book and gives Toth the mental command.

The ape nods his head and touches the Index, a short flash of light later and Ishtar's entry is on page 69 and all relevant information has been edited. If the blatant misuse of his powers for something so trivial is upsetting for the former maintainer of the universe! - he at least doesn't show it.

Browsing some more through the book, Yu is once more filled with a feeling of satisfaction.

As he browses back on forth he lands on the page of the Fool and his mouth curls with distaste.

It was blank.

He did not know back then how to explain the special circumstances of the Fool, the Wildcard.

Under the influence of certain 'creativity-booster' he now no longer had that problem.

He signaled to Toth again and dictates in his mind.

_**The Fool Arcana cannot be taken lightly.** _

_**The Fool is number zero.** _

_**It is the void from which all other things begin** _

He gives the ape a thumbs up, which actually gets returned! Let's go TOTH WHOOO!

He turns the page and sees that it too was empty.

That was a safety measure, to prevent any of his descendants from taking a fool. No good can come from that.

Thankfully he has just the idea how to stop any future mishaps.

**The Fool does not Chose**

He frowns, something is missing.

**He is Chosen by the man with the long Nose**

_PERFECTION_

He throws his hands up in a high five and Toth, the cool dude he is, joins in.

*Clap*

"Yu? What are you doing with Toth?" The sweet angelic and alluring voice of his perfect and hot as hell wife, Naoto, snaps Yu out of his celebration and also most of his intoxication. How can he be drunk when his beautiful wife stands in front of him? And a bed is conveniently close at hand at that!

He opens his mouth to invite his wife to some 'tender moments' but then remembers that it was a bit rude of him and his perfect wife may have plans already so changed his mind.

He looks his goddess in the eyes and 'says'.

"I love you."

"Ah nothing, I just made some last minute changes on the Index."

"You are breathtaking, let me worship you the whole night."

"Hey! Wanna fuck?"

**"Nothing special. I was just about to go to bed."**

Unbeknownst to him Toth was still connected to him and decided to broadcast. Naoto was reading what was going on in her dear husbands head and cutely blushed at his priorities.

'Well then again...' she thought and gave Toth a signal to go up.

**"Hey! Wanna fuck?"**

She winces a bit in distaste as this message brought with it a whiff of alcohol , however that worked, and signaled Toth to 'go higher'.

**"I love you."**

'Always nice to hear, but dammit Toth! You know what I want' her eyes threw sparks at the god, who smile back with a apey grin showing all his teeth.

While this was going on Yu was frozen in time btw. Or whatever you want, work with me here.

finally the god was showing mercy and choosing what Naoto wants.

**"You are breathtaking, let me worship you the whole night."**

As he (finally) 'says' that Yu was moving again and extending an arm, offering his hand to his queen. With a small blush and an anticipatory grin she took his hand.

And this is how that long nose comment was to be in the index (and how their second child was made)


	2. If (G)rape was a thing

Izuku stands in front of the door to his new class, no his future! He turns to his best friend and exchanges one last glance before grabbing hold of his future. Also known as a door handle.

He opens the door and enters confidently-

"What the-!?"

-only to immediately recoil in disgust.

"What's the matter Izzy?" Asks Hitoshi, confused by his friends behaviour.

Izuku wordlessly points to someone sitting in the back row.

Hitoshi follows Izukus finger and his eyebrows rise in surprise at what he sees.

' _That is not dwarfism. How old is he? 3?'_

A TINY person sits on a chair with dark purple hair in form of balls and two unfocused black eyes. For a moment Hitoshi worries that he was sick or something else, but then he sees why he was so _distracted_. And even he was momentarily thrown off by what he saw.

' _Is she really only 15_? But with a shake of his head he dismissed such thoughts. ' _Pull yourself together, Hitoshi! You will NOT become like your parents!_ '

Trying to get off his dangerous thoughts he turns back to his friend.

"Ok? Is there something else? I mean, it's bad that he is a pervert, but that is a personal choice and I don't think it's what you mean." He never said anything against Megumi after all. Though that was more because Inko was keeping an eye on her around Izuku and Izukus natural 'resistance'. _(Translation: He is thick)_

Izuku just shakes his head and takes a nervous step back.

He does not see the manbaby, but a colossal phallus shaped THING in a chariot with lots of tentacles. Beneath the _head_ was a mouth with a disgustingly meaty and long tongue. He could not see eyes- IT'S BLIND YOU HEAR ME!? BLIND! THAT THING HAS NO EYES AND IT IS ESPECIALLY NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS, YOU HEAR!?

A closer look revealed a little nose un- ABOVE THE MOUTH- seems like this was how it 'senses its prey'.

The meaning of its existence was abundantly clear.

For a moment Izuku was confused why no one was freaking out about the alien sex demon in the classroom, but then he notices that it is a bit transparent. It was not real!

Izuku remembered Arahabaki mentioning that some Persona have found fitting souls to cling on, as some kind of personal patron.

But that poses another question.

What kind of person attracts ... THIS?

As he was pondering what to do, the demon became agitated.

' _ **AHH THOSE TITS! THAT ASS! THOSE THIGHS! She's only fifteen to boot! I Wanna FUCK I WANT TO RAPE! I WANT TO**_ _ **BREED!**_ _ **I can smell it! She is fertile! Tie her down and fuck her holes! Lick up her tears! Those sweet cries of agony-OHHHHHH IM GONNA CUM! fuck Fuck her FUCK HER IWANTTOFUCK FUCKFUCKFUCK!'**_

The tentacles of the demon were thrashing around and he squirmed disgustingly in his chariot. Izuku tasted bile in his throat.

"Disgusting!" He muttered.

' _ **!?**_ ' The demon suddenly stopped and flared its nose. The head moved around wildly in search of something. Izuku was confused by its behaviour and looked for the reason of it, but found nothing.

"What!" Suddenly a tentacle winds around his leg and lifts him up. The class erupts in chaos and confused shouting as their new classmate was lifted by something invisible. A boy with red hair tries to stop whatever is attacking his new classmate, but his arms go through whatever is holding him up.

"Let me go!" Izuku struggles against the assault, but he is not able to free himself.

' _ **You can see me can't you? I can touch you! If I take you over I can finally rape and breed all this filthy sluts! So help a fella out! They are begging for COCK!'**_

Numerous more tentacles rise from the chariot and approach Izukus face, he knows where this is going, having already gone through this once, but he would rather NOT thank you.

"I-ICARUS!" He shouts for his loyal servant and renews his fight against the demon holding him.

' _ **Don't fight It! Bad enough that you are a guy, but your struggling is really irritating! I only want woman to squirm! What are you, gay? So just stop- AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH'**_

Just when Izuku was giving up hope that help will come, Icarus manifests above the demon, sword at the ready and plunges down. The sword pierces the head of the fiend and Icarus demonstrates a sounding gone wrong (don't google it).

The shriek of the demon in his death throes is thundering through the classroom and the other students cover their ears at the sudden noise.

They look around all confused for the source of the noise, but then recoil in disgust when a giant phallus shaped alien thing suddenly manifests in front of them, with a angel of some kind on his back and a sword in its head.

' _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'**_ Another scream that burst the glass of the windows and Icarus pulls out his sword only to plunge it down again and the demon finally goes silent. It slumps to the ground and twitches one last time. To make absolutely sure Icarus twists his sword once again and only lets down his guard when the demon starts crumbling away.

The class watches the alien crumble and holds their breath to not have ANY chance of breathing in something so vile.

Hitoshi goes to his friend and checks him over. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Izuku trembles from the adrenalin, but is otherwise unhurt. His eyes finally fall on the tiny student he could not see until now.

Said student looks around all bewildered, taking in the other students and not once does his eyes stay on any of the female students assets. Something which raises a lot of eyebrows, them having already clearly taking note of his 'quirks'.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Seems like the exorcism was a success.

Mineta Minoru left the school of his own volition and lived a normal peaceful life. He was not completely rid of perversion, but if you are the size of a small child you develop some fetishes when every girl you meet could be your mother.


	3. What actually happened

Mountain Lady was in hot pursuit of some supersized villain.

She was glad that the villain was staying in open areas to not be hindered in his flight as this meant she would not destroy too much and she didn't have to talk her manager out of another suicide attempt. The last time was too close for comfort and so she vowed to herself to dial back on the property damage.

Her eyes stayed on the fleeing villain, but she expertly managed to dodge anything on the ground and did not damage anything until now.

Suddenly the villain starts shrinking and changing 'lines'.

Mount Lady's mind goes into overdrive.

' _If he shrinks too much I will lose him, but I am too far behind so that when I shrink myself I won't catch up.'_ Her eyes land on a side street between buildings.

' _If I stay big and use this ally to hop over I should be able to catch him!'_

Plan ready she got about doing it.

A quick glance revealed nothing in the alley, but some small purple lumpy thing.

' _Can't be an animal, too small for a human and no child that small is on its own. Must be garbage.'_

Decision made she took the step-

*Squish*

\- and immediately shuddered at the sensation. Like stepping on a slug or a large pile of shit. Not too soft not too hard, just right to be really disgusting.

"Yuck!" She stook out her tongue in disgust and only barely remembers the villain. With another step and a jump she tackles the villain down, whose reduced size drastically reduced his fleeing speed. She catches the villain in her arms, but the momentum of the tackle slides them along the street, by some miracle not damaging either street or cars and thankfully the civilians were also not hurt. But she slid along the street and was on collision course with some shop.

The manager, who was watching the chase on a monitor, was idly braiding a rope as he saw the shop be destroyed in his inner eye.

Thankfully the duo stopped before they reached the shop and another life was saved that day. (YAY MANAGER!)

Later, once the villain is processed (and Manager calmed down.)

Mount Lady lifts her leg and watches what she stepped in. She is normal sized again and whatever she stepped in shrank with her, so all she saw was some purple sticky stain on the sole of her boot.

"Urgh GROSS! At least it doesn't smell." It actually smells nice like grapes. She picks with a stick at her sole, but it doesn't come off.

"I'll need another costume..."


	4. Who is Moe?

Mountain Lady approaches her Manager's office and knocks on the door.

Poor nameless manager with the nervous breakdown just sat down to drink some calming tea, when the bane of his existence knocks on the door.

His pulse immediately shoots up and he reaches down to grab the rope he always has on hand these days. Its rough texture brought him comfort and he checked it every night so it may be ready when the time comes.

"C-Come in!" Came the shaken voice and he sends a quick prayer to the one that cursed him when he send him this blight.

' _I don't know if god is dead, but I know he hates me_.'

The devil slowly opens the door and looks at him with sad pitying eyes. Her costume throws a fitting horned shadow on the rug, its shadow horns pierced the managers shoulders.

"Manager, can you help me?" Came the innocent question. And The Manager once again remembers that the devil was an angel once.

He braces himself and grips the rope harder.

"Y-Yes? What is it?" In his mind he wonders when and where this demon had the opportunity to spread her chaos on this damned earth.

"I need a new costume. I stepped in something and it's not coming off!" She pouted cutely, not that mangare found anything she did cute, he is no longer that naive. He can see the truth now.

"W-What? That's all?" For a moment he doubts his ears, but then he lets out a relieved sigh.

"I will take care of it. You will get it tomorrow."

"YAY! Thanks manager! Take care of yourself! Bye!" Having gotten everything she wanted and no longer caring Mountain Lady leaves the office with a skip in her step and goes on to enjoy her free time.

"Haaah~" The manager lets out a breath and leans back in his chair. His eyes land on the rope in his hand.

"Not today, old friend."


	5. An Empress awakens

Inko takes a deep breath.

Everything was planned and executed to the last detail.

The kids are sleeping at Mitsukis (as if Inko would let Izuku sleep at the perverts), the dinner was a complete success and the mood was nice.

It would have been a normal perfect evening...

...but then she had this idea.

It was something innocent, a talk about Izukus early childhood when his father was still around. Toshinori was a complete gentleman and not bothered at all that there was someone else in her life before she met him. But talking about her husband made her think of past passions.

She was a bit of a thrillseeker. When Mitsuki makes fun of her height and that of her husband she is absolutely right.

Inko did start the relationship because she got a thrill that he towered so much over her, his own 'edge' was only added spice. While not as buff as All Might, her husband was trained and had some muscle, and then this danger that lurked in his eyes.

Strangely she was not affected at all by those memories and even a bit turned off, but then her eyes fell on Toshinori that was kneeling down to put away some things Pixie was toying with.

Her eyes were glued on the lines of his dress shirt. It was handmade to fit his civil form and his still impressive muscles made it bulge so that there was little to imagine left.

Something about this big strong man kneeling in front of her was making her shudder with desire. Toshinori stood back up and gave her a questioning smile and Inkos sanity was gone.

She told him what she wanted and waited with baited breath for his likely rejection.

"If that is your wish, I am ready to try it out." His face was red but his smile was still open and gentle and that is when Inko pounced.

Toshinori was surprised when his girlfriend suddenly jumped on him and he had to hold her up by her butt. Judging by her moan he acted exactly right and while she was attacking his neck he was carrying her on ever weakening legs to her bedroom.

He sat on the bed and let her take the reigns.

Inko was wild with desire. She would like nothing more than rip off his shirt and just pull him into bed, but the thoughts of what she planned are too promising to let it past.

So she reluctantly stands up and takes off his tie. She binds it around his eyes and lays a finger on his lips.

"Just a second." She whispers into his ear. "You can take off your shirt and pants but no peeking alright?"

"Yes Mistress." She did not tell him to call her that, but she just got added incentive to hurry with preparations.

She sprints silently to the bathroom and rips off her dress and checks herself in the mirror. She takes off the makeup she put on for the night and puts on something more... fitting.

A dark red lipstick and some shadow to her eyes to bring them to full effect- good enough.

On silent paws she strides into the bedroom. Toshinori sitting there only clad in underwear and a tie over his eyes and Inko takes a moment just to stare.

She opens the special drawer and pulls out her last years birthday present. Black stockings, black garter belt and a black bustier contrasting nicely with her white skin.

For a moment she wonders if she should put on stilettos, but the thought of hot iron like muscles beneath her toes make her change her mind.

One last breath and we are where we started this story.

"Take it off" Surprisingly her voice comes out strong and commanding. Toshinori follows at once.

Inko feels like she would burst out of her skin any moment and as if she shrank suddenly at the same time. All Mights male form takes up all the air in the room and she breathes him in with every breath.

"Buff up." She commands and he does.

A short puff of steam later and the feeling intensified.

He towers over her, pure muscle, his biceps thicker than her waist, he could break her without effort.

There is the thrill.

she meets his eyes and gentle eyes speak of love and trust, whatever happens tonight he will trust her.

There is the security.

"On your knees."

The titan goes willingly and has to look up for the first time. Inko steps closer and steps on his leg with her dainty foot. The difference is like day and night, like black and white, like woman and man.

There is the spark.

And Inko is _G O N E_.

Toshinori lifts his head from his place on the ground and meets his Mistress eyes, gold sparks back at him and he knows that this is something past normal curiosity at this point.

When she next speak her voice is underlaid by something more.

" _ **The safeword-**_ " Despite himself Toshinori can't help but laugh. He sees that he will pay for that and he looks forward to it, but the thought of HIM being HURT by HER? Impossible.

The Empress narrows her eyes and _pulls_ , his laughter is stuck in his throat.

Toshinori immediately _stands at attention_ and does not dare to move. She steps close to him and caresses his face, as she strokes the pull returns and releases in time of her strokes.

Sweat gathers on his brow.

"M-Mistress." he stammers.

The little dainty woman stands in front of him, her shoulders maybe as wide as his nipples, her waist as wide as his bicep and she needs two hands to grab him. One wrong move of him and she will break, but still she holds all the power.

Toshinori has never been more turned on.

" _ **The safeword is Strawberry.**_ "

This night will stay long in their memory.


	6. Aftermath

He was drowning in green eyes, tinged with gold.

A sweet fragrance was dazzling his senses.

Soft snowy skin, framed by garments black as sin caressed him as if he was made of glass.

Black hair with a green tinge was cascading over his bulging muscles, drawing forth shivers.

An angelic voice was moaning softly in his ear, tempting him to new heights.

Sweet red lips were driving him crazy with the taste of -

"Strawberry, All Might?" The innocent question snaps him out of his memories.

Toshinori gulps heavily and changes his posture hurriedly, a small blush around his nose and ears. He turns to his new colleague, the daring 18+hero and all around charming Midnight, or Nemuri as she told him to call her.

For a moment the vision of the beautiful lady in dominatrix gear overlaps with a certain goddess in green and Toshinoris blush goes wild.

Kayama looks befuddled at the odd behaviour of the number one hero.

There have been men (and women) who have acted a certain way around her, and she did like it as it gave her a certain rush, but All Might has never been anything but a complete gentleman to her. He has never even looked twice when she had to use her quirk, past making sure that she could handle herself.

But still.

She took in his hunched form and his now prominent blush and thought what could have caused this.

She had an idea, call it a woman's intuition. A catlike smirk grew on her face.

Toshinori wants to get out of this situation! Normally he would buff up and run away at mach speed, but his costume has to be very flexibel by demand and while it has never been a problem on the job or rather all this years, it would be a bad idea to stand up right now.

He is certain that Midnight would be the one hero who would be the most understanding out of all of his new colleagues, barring Nezu, but he would still hold on to his pride for a bit more. Not to mention how Inko would react if she found out that Midnight-!

No! Toshinori shook his head to drive away pictures of bloodshed. Better play it safe.

Midnight slowly sitting down opposite him and popping a strawberry into her mouth, all the while grinning like a cat in front of a mouse, reminded him of his first problem.

"Mid- Ah K-Kayama! err... That is! I mean-" Midnight ignores his babbling and talks while sucking on a strawberry.

"Say All Might~ I never asked, but~ do you have a girlfriend?" The look in her eyes told Toshinori that lying would be useless.

With a sigh he nods and doesn't meet her eyes.

"y-Yes." Midnight wants to know more. Who is she? How old is she? How did you meet? etc etc

But Toshinori is saved, momentarily, by the sound of his phone 'ringing'.

 _'Daddy Daddy Do...'_ He hurries to take up, because there was only one person that ringtone belonged to. He held the phone to his ear and did not notice Kayamas eyebrows shot up and her trying to suppress her laughter.

"Y-Yes, Dear?"(*)

" _Sorry for disturbing you at work, but I had some interesting things happening today and I thought we could celebrate."_

"Celebrate? Should I buy cake, or something?"

" _Nooo~ I thought of more of a private celebration. You know just you and me and maybe some strawberries with whip~"_

Toshinoris face was red again and his problem only got harder, his eyes fall on the bowl with strawberries in front of Midnight and he answers in a rough breathless tone.

"I-I'll bring some strawberries Mistress." His thought were on other things so he did not notice what he said, but Midnight did and she looks like she just won the jackpot.

" _That's great! I'll see you later, Tiger~ Love ya!"_

"Love you too." A grin spreads on his face but falls off immediately when he remembers that he has an observer.

Midnight, still smiling so wide it must hurt, slowly stands up and shoves the bowl with strawberries over to the number one hero.

"There is some canned whip cream in the fridge should you need it. I'll leave you to it and please tell my EVERYTHING later, ok? If you want I can give her some tips in exchange."

With a last wink she leaves the room and Toshinori is left alone... or so he thinks.

' _Nemuri will be so annoying now that she has such gossip.'_ In the corner behind the couch Eraserhead was lamenting the amount of sleep this will cost him in the near future.


	7. NO CAMERAS! (Aftermath 2)

It was Christmas! And the families of the Midoriya, Bakugo and Shinso household was meeting up, with Izukus trainer/ Inkos boyfriend as a bonus.

Inko was checking the state of her newest batch of cookies one last time.

"Perfect!" She stows away the kitchen utensils and washes her hand and checks the time.

"Hitoshis family should come any minute." As if summoned by those words the bell of the frontdoor rings.

"I got it!" She yells and goes to open the door, she checks the spy and opens the door once she confirms it was the Shinsos.

""Merry Christmas!"" Came the greeting. Hajime was wearing a classical ugly sweater with an ugly picture of rudolph on it. At Inkos look he actually lightened up the reindeer's nose.

Hitoshi decided to spare her. "Dad has a thing for really ugly christmas sweater, the uglier and 'creative' the better." He was wearing a normal sweater, but wore a red christmas head at least.

Megumi showed her tendencies again by wearing a short 'Ms. Claus-dress', very short, juuust long enough to hide her undies. Or keep you guessing if she wears any. Inko did not want to know and just gave her a warning glance to behave around Izuku. She was nonetheless happy to see them all.

"Merry Christmas! Come inside, warm up, I have some fresh cookies for you!" Inko was ever the perfect hostess. Hitoshi and Hajime immediately headed for the kitchen, but Megumi stayed back and started rummaging in a huge bag that hang on her arm.

"Where is it? One moment... almost got it ... AHA!" She shouted with joy and pressed a long red package into Inkos face. She took a step back and saw that it was a gift.

"Thank you... you know you could have just come inside first?" She still carefully tucked it under her arm and gave her eccentric friend a hug. As their heads came close Megumi whispered into her ear.

"Better don't open it in front of the kids." And with that ominous message she followed her boys into the kitchen.

Inko gave a deep sigh and decided to get it over with. She tiptoed past Izukus room and headed to her bedchamber, she had to be honest that she was curious what she got as a present.

She still remembered those love pearls from last year or the handcuffs. "If someone told me back then that I would actually use them someday..." she mused.

She fondly shakes her head and rips open the packaging.

She opens the cover of the box.

"Let's see...!?"

And immediately slams it shut again, her face blood red and her eyes a furious gold.

" **MEGUMI!** " Her voice was doubled, underlaid by her patron.

In the kitchen Hajime turned deadpan eyes to his wife and asks in a flat tone. "It's been 3!-THREE MINUTES! What did you do this time." In the background Hitoshi waves off Izukus concern and leads them into his room.

Megumi was utterly unconcerned. "Don't know." She shrugs.

She was about to take a cookie when the outstretched arm suddenly changes direction and now points to Inkos bedroom. She gives her arm a curious glance and then shouts in surprise when she almost flies forward. Her shoulder gives a crack in protest of this mistreatment, but Inkos anger knows no mercy.

Megumi stumbles into the room and the door slams shut behind her. Megumi turns around and watches the door with the eyes of a researcher. "Did you figure out how to 'Push'? Or did you just 'Pull' in a certain way?"

Either she did not realize the danger she was in or she was suicidal.

" **What is THAT?** " Inko throws the package to Megumi. She opens it and finds -

"A whip? A riding crop to be exact?" She looks on in confusion, but then she sees the wrapping on the floor, meanwhile Inko thunders on.

" **I TOLD you! NO CAMERAS IN MY HOME!** "

"AH!" Megumi exclaimed as she finally understands.

Inkos eyes narrow dangerously, but Megumi doesn't notice.

"I gave you the wrong present!" She mournfully grabs the wrapping. "And I managed to wrap it so nice too..."

Megumi's behaviour was enough to stun Inko out of her rage and her eyes returned to their normal green color.

"What?" She probed her friend for answers.

"I just told you. I gave you the wrong present!" She said matter of factly.

"So this is Mitsukis?" Inko cocked an eyebrow.

"Nooo... It's Hajimes." Megumi answered with a smirk.

"Why would...you know what? I don't wanna know!" Inko sighs with relief that it was just a misunderstanding. She turns back to her friend and freezes by her expression.

Megumi wore a shiteating grin, like a fox that got the hen, and slowly slinked closer to Inko just like said fox on the hunt. And like the hen Inko felt cornered.

"But... I wonder..." She was so close Inko could feel her breath on her ear. she whispered into Inkos ear. "Why would you think it was for you? And after something I would have seen on certain cameras no less."

She pulls back and gives a red, utterly embarrassed, Inko a smile and boops her nose.

"I can give you some tips and lend you some stuff if you need it." Then she turns around and leaves, but before she is gone completely she throws over her shoulder.

"You can keep it as your present! It seems you can use it. Don't worry about Hajime, he will get yours instead." And she was gone.

Later that evening Toshinori was wondering about the smirks he got from Inkos redheaded friend. And why her husband was squirming as if he was sitting on something. And why Inko was alternatively glaring at her friend and giving him looks that made him shudder in anticipation.

All in all it was a wonderful Christmas for everybody, even after Katsuki set fire to the tree by accident.


	8. So close yet so far

Inko, Toshinori and Hitoshi sit at the kitchen table, each one nursing a cup, coffee in Hitoshis case because he has a problem, and picking at their breakfast while flirting with their eyes (Toshi and Inko) or trying to ignore it by checking their phone (Hitoshi).

The last member of their group is still sleeping after another breakthrough with their power which led to an allnighter.

Though not anymore as the door to Izukus room opens and the tired and half asleep boy shuffles slowly to the table.

He blindly grabs a cup of coffee and slumps into his chair. He takes a sip and asks absentmindedly.

"What are we doing today Tou-san?"

Toshinori stops eye flirting with Inko and is about to turn wide eyed to Izuku, but Inko stops him with a look and a subtle use of her power. He looks at her confusedly and she very softly shakes her head no. He decides to trust her and doesn't react.

Hitoshi stops his cat video and counts how long it takes for Izuku to notice and sees in the corner of his eye that Inko has Toshinori covered. He puts his phone away, takes a sip and waits.

A moment passes ... another...

Suddenly Izukus eyes shot open in panic, his pupils small pinpricks. Time seems to slow down and his heart beat thunders in his ears.

*Ba-bump* *Ba-bump* ...

His eyes dart to Toshinori who just takes a sip of his cup, everything seems to move in slow motion, the action taking forever. Still clear.

Inko also shows no reaction. Hitoshi next.

Tired purple eyes meet panicked green ones. He has the cup to his mouth, but Izuku can feel the smirk and an eyebrow slowly lifts as if he asks if there was a problem.

Izuku begs him with his eyes. ' _PLEASE!_ '

Hitoshi doesn't care. ' _I see no problem.'_

Izukus eyebrows rise and his eyes water. ' _I beg you!'_

Hitoshis eyebrows lower in a glare. ' _Your weakness disgusts me!'_

Izuku turns up the lip wobble and Hitoshi looks a way in defeat.

"Been a long time since you used that nickname Izzy. As for what was planned I guess you have to ask Yagi-san." He says in a flat tone. Izuku visibly deflates in relief. And the other people at the table try not to make it show that they know exactly what is up.

Izuku sends a prayer in thanks to All Might ( _Izuku has no problem and how does that even work, seeing as he sits right there?)_ and hurries to get off the table.

"I'm going to take a shower!" He says over his shoulder aaaand he's gone. Immediately Toshinori lets out a breath and gets patted on the shoulder by Inko in comfort. He has shudders down his back and a grin fights to break out on his face. He was wondering if he was prepared to be a father figure for someone after he never had a real father figure in his own life, but the euphoric feeling going through him told him everything he needs to know.

Hitoshi takes another sip of coffee and decides to ignore them.

Inko gives him a wink which makes him blush and turns to Toshinori.

"Fighto." She said with a gentle smile and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "You'll be a wonderful Daddy~." she sings.

Something in her tone makes Hitoshi spit out his coveted coffee and make Toshinori sit up in, not alarm, but surprise.

"I-Inko, dear?" He asks her retreating back, but his only answer is a melodious humming.

Hitoshi looks into his cup and wonders if it was enough to drown himself.


	9. Number 6 of 18+hero list

A man was walking down the road and someone was following him closely behind.

Normally that would be nothing special, but in this case his presence brought life to the street and everywhere else he ventured.

Children were pointing with their fingers, older ones would laugh, as would most men of most ages, only the oldest ones would frown. The reaction amongst woman was the most diverse.

Mothers and older woman would curse him out and try to stop their kids from looking at the men and his followers. Those with a more open mind and/or the younger ones would try to hide their laughter, but never their attraction. You can't hide what's not there.

And for good reason, because he was one ugly motherfucker, I mean he could use a wardrobe change. He wore no shirt or anything and just shoes, jeans and pink checkered boxer. How could you tell? He wore his jeans so low that half of them stuck out.

But that was not all.

His hair was dark brown rastas. Some falling down his shoulders, but most forming a spiral on his head that looks like a pile of shit. The final touch was a thin beard like a catfish or some spanic villain from a novel.

But even though he was causing such a tumult (and hideous to boot) he was never stopped and always treated with respect.

Why was that?

It certainly was not because of his followers, which varied often, but always were dressed the same. A turquoise wig with pink roses on their head, their skin dyed brown, a slightly different but still thin beard around their pink colored lips and a pink girly dress with ruffles and roses. Matching shoes of course.

This may work for some cute girls, but his followers were predominantly men, big burly men at that. Sometimes small shifty ones, but only in very rare cases were they women.

Now again, WHY the respect? What the hell is going on?

The answer was simple, the man was a Hero.

And his follower? Villains he was detaining at the moment.

Pretty normal stuff so far, but what's the deal -with airline food?- No. With the costumes? Does he like humiliating the villains after he captured them? Or does he coincidently always catch villains belonging to a group with horrible taste?

You can probably already guess it ... that's right! His quirk!

The quirk of the hero Galactic Mermaid - which was also number two on the list of 'What the heck is this name!?', only topped by 'The hero formerly known as Bob'- is called 'Forceful Audition'.

As for how it works...

The man and his follower stop as they hear the sound of a commotion, seems like a crime is happening just ahead.

The hero and his villain sidekick start running.

Toyota Jiro aka the villain Sirenhead was having a bad day.

First his almost certain girlfriend gets together with his former best friend, now greatest rival, Kentaro. Then his rent-buddy gets snatched up by some upstart new hero, Mountain Ass or something and then he gets told that he has to cause a distraction for the 'Doc' in the most dangerous part of town, most dangerous for villains with any pride that is.

"Hope that _Freak_ doesn't show up." he mutters angrily to him self, while hauling a sack filled with goods on his back.

As if summoned by those words the number one 'Worst dressed' Hero shows up, followed closely by a example of what will happen to the villain in the very near future.

The hero points at the villain and speaks in very badly accentuated english. "Yo! Yuu ar arrrestet! Givu upo!"

Sirenhead turns around to see who was stammering at him and blanches when he sees his worst nightmare. He throws the sack on his back at the heroes face , turns around and runs for his life. ' _FUCK THIS! No way I'll get caught by that Freak!'_

The hero tries to dodge the sack, but because his pants hang too low he has not enough mobility and gets it smack in his face. He stumbles back and would have fallen if not for his 'trusty sidekick'(temporary). He throws down the back, in the process destroying some valuables, and points both finger at the back of the running villain.

"AI VANT CHU!" With those words some roses shoot out of his fingertips, they form together to a hairband and fly after the villain. Some civilians, mostly male, that were watching silently until now start cheering and laughing in anticipation, some women, mothers especially, look less than enthused and hurry out of there.

Jiro jumps around the corner of a building and tries to catch his breath. "(Haa Haa) Should be far enough. (Haa Haa)"  
He turns to leave and does not see the band of roses hovering closer to his head.

"(Sniff) What's that smell? Reminds me of Leiko when she is excited..." He turns to the smell. "OH FUCK!" But it is too late, the roses land on his head and with this the show can begin.

The first rose starts spraying some kind of brown pollen, which immediately zero in on the villain. They cling to his skin and dye him the same color as any other 'victim' of the quirk. Struggle is use less as the villain finds out, trying to scrape it off just makes it spread faster. Once he is completely covered the next rose 'activates'.

The second rose starts by sucking up any clothes the target is wearing, ANY - yes that too- once the last piece of clothing is absorbed it starts processing it, which can take up to 5 minutes. For health reasons, and because his own costume is impractical, the hero tends to take a break in the colder months. He is also bound by law to provide a screen for any female villains or any villain that explicitly ask for it. He is not obliged to give out information about a screen.

Once the clothes have been processed they will be spat out and return to the villains body. They now take the form of a pink dress, black stockings, most likely pink panties and red shoes.

After the clothes sit on the target the third rose activates and spits out turquoise fibers that form into a wig.

The wig firmly places itself on the head of the target and cannot be taken off until the 'performance' is done.

The fourth rose activates and spews black pollen that will form a peculiar tri pronged beard around the targets mouth.

The fifth rose spws some kind of gas that will affect the voice of the target making it a fitting (in most cases higher) pitch to adequately perform. The gas also causes the targets lips to become pink as if colored with lipstick.

The target was completely conscious up to this point and most likely actively fighting against the procedure.

The sixth and last rose activates. It sprays a numbing agent in form of gas that numbs the target - and then pierces their skull with a root. Once the root is firmly placed the target has no will of their own anymore and just wishes to 'Give it my best at the show! Teehee!'.

The last aspect was heavily discussed before a moral board, but was accepted with the stipulation to NEVER EVER use it on a non villain - after it was cleared up that any changes will be completely reverted after the 'Performance', of course.

With a fixed smile on 'his' face the former villain Sirenhead -now sidekick number 2- turns to join his Master on his way to 'the show'.

As he goes he practices for his 'great performance', a fact which earned the hero his place on the adult hero list.

The sidekick snaps his fingers in a beat only he hear and starts singing (not exactly quietly) :

**Fucking bullshit**

**Fucking bullshit**

**Fucking bullshit**

**Holy shit, oh fucker**

**Fucking bullshit**

**Fucking bullshit**

**Goddamn bullshit**

**Son of a bitch, what the hell?**

**Oh motherfucker, goddamn bullshit, holy shit (Holy shit)**

**Oh holy shit, bullshit, goddamn motherfucker (Motherfucker)**

**Oh fucking bastard, goddamn, fucking shit (Oh fucking shit)**

**Son of a motherfucking bitch, oh shit**

"VOANDERFULL" The hero praises. He turns around and resumes his patrol, there is still one member missing before he can start his 'performance'.

For those of you wondering. Once three 'Girls' have been acquired he will walk to the nearest police station. There the girls will be placed in a cell each, or in a group cell if need be and three police officers will be designated by Galactic as 'Judges'. Once the judges are present the 'Girls' will wait for the signal. Once given, the complete song will be performed, with additional dance moves.

Once the song is done the 'jury' will give a rating, good or bad rating does not matter, once done the roses will wither and fall off. The victim will have his own will back and his skin, hair and voice will return to normal. The dress will transform back if everything is taken off and laid on the ground. The process takes about 30 minutes, so it would be better to have some spare clothing ready.

Galactics quirk can NOT be resisted, and is only inhibited by its limit of three persons min and max.


	10. What's behind door number 1?

Izuku took a step back and glared at the still firmly closed door of the Moon. He may have managed to keep a clear head in the situation with the Emperor, but not here!

This Door was getting open! One way or another!

He took a step closer and tried the handle again and immediately strained. The handle blocked at the halfway point, or not blocked it just became infinitely harder to press it down. The door shudders as if protesting him touching it.

He reluctantly lets go of the handle and immediately it is as if nothing has happened, the door mocking him with its normalcy.

He shakes his hand at it as if he was a hundred years older and the door a little kid on his yarn, but to no avail - the door stays shut.

He turns around in a huff and approaches the table that holds the cards representing his active bonds. He slumps in his seat looking at the cards, wondering how they could help him with the problem.

He checks his first and newest card.

' _No. I can't destroy it and I don't think pulling on it with a rope will work.'_

Next one.

' _Pixie is in the real world so she is out.'_

Next.

' _I could theoretically call on Pyro without problem as it is in my soul, but what for? I can't burn it.'_

He was about to skip the next one when he got an idea.

"That could work!" He jumps up, re energized by his idea. He switches Persona and concentrates for a moment.

*Whoosh*

The now familiar form of Ukobachs 'spoon' lands in his open hand. "Next..." He focuses on the spoon and grows it until it is as big as him.

Now 'armed' he gives the door a cocky grin, which he swears is answered by an invisible eye roll.

He grips the 'crowbar' and takes a step to defeat his foe, but stops when a new thought enters his mind.

'This is MY domain, right? So theoretically...' He trails off.

He lifts his head and calls out in a questioning tone. "Icarus?"

To his surprise and relief the Persona manifests and he still has the use of his 'crowbar'. Now extra confident he steps towards the door, which seemed way less smug now, how about that BITCH!?

"Icarus! Help me with the door please!" His back is to the fiery angel reject so he does not see the look on his face.

" **...as you wish, Fool.** " Calling his Master by his title, no way does this soldier have attitude!

Izuku does not listen to his servants tone and instead tries to optimally wedge the 'crowbar' between door and wall. Once he is satisfied that he will get enough leverage he orders Icarus to "Use the handle and PULL!"

The Persona accepts his fate and goes in position.

"Ready? 1 ... 2 ... GO!"

With a final shout Izuku throws his whole weight behind the 'crowbar'. With a shudder and a horrible creak the door opens slowly. Very slowly.

"More! Just a bit!" As the gap widens he wedges the crowbar more firmly in the door.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" With one more push the door opens enough that he should able to catch a glimpse of the domain behind it.

He steps closer and looks, his arms shaking by the effort of holding the door open. If he could look behind him he would see Icarus standing there, utterly unaffected and without strain, looking mighty unimpressed. The Persona huffs and pulls the door a tiny bit more open.

Izuku sighs with relief as his load got lighter.

He is finally able to see!

...?

!

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" In sheer panic he takes his crowbar out and flings it away. For good measure he stems against the door to shut it sooner, or keep whatever is inside firmly there.

Icarus watches in bemusement. " **What?** "

Panic filled eyes meet burned holes. No reasoning, just panic.

"CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR!"

With a shrug Icarus lets go of the handle and with a loud bang the door slams shut.

Izuku huffs from exhaustion. "And STAY CLOSED!" He orders the door, which seems a bit confused now ... and freaked out, but who cares it's a door after all.

Seeing that this was done with, Icarus left again and Izuku was left with his racing heart.

"Why did it have to be HER?!" came the disbelieving question.

(Behind the door)

" _ **Ara ara~. What a shame~.**_ " A tall lady dressed only in a long snake and pure sin presses a perfect elegant hand against her smooth cheek and shakes her head in disappointment. Her sensual lips form into a mocking smirk.

" _ **We could have had so much FUN~ Fufufufufu~**_ "

Lilliths laughter echoes through the realm terrifying the other persona and firmly keeping them away.

The GIGANTIC lifeless form of Sandalphon floats uncaringly in space.


	11. A change of self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love how Pixie came about btw
> 
> it's the overdone cheeky arrogant brat bit but i love it
> 
> I love the image of her laying under the bed and clutching a cookie about her size to her chest which she nibbles on as she cries in fear

"RAH!"

Pixie flies out of the room in a panic, tears in her eyes and fear in her soul, she hides in her safe haven - the space beneath Izukus bed. Here she bunkers down, nippling at a cookie she stowed away for bad times and holds out until the latest storm passes by.

"I hope Isis-sama and Empress hurry and synchronize already!" The crash of another thrown weight makes her duck her head and hide more deeply behind some All Might plushies.

In the living room Inko struggles with her magic induced rage again. At least the boys are in school and won't notice her odd behaviour.

' _Breathe ... in out in out ... caaaaalm caaaaalm'_

On the Tv All Might was approached by another female fan with hearts in her eyes and tries to hide his embarrassment while he signs her chest, thankfully only the shirt otherwise who knows what would happen.

"This god damn SKANK! better keep her hands off-!" She cuts herself off and takes deep breaths. She pulls herself a stress ball from her bedroom and starts squeezing.

*squeak ... squeak ... *

A little kid steps up and holds out his paper to be signed and All Might hunches down and gives him a gentle smile , asks for his name and signs with a flourish and ruffles his hair once he is done. Inko watches the titan gently brush the little kids hair and swoons. The mother of the child joins them and gives clear signs that she is single.

***SQUEAAAAAA-POP***

The mangled toy gets thrown against the wall, which thankfully causes no damage.

"GUH! What the heck Isis!? What is happening to me? I get that I was 'cursed' by Ishtar and that I now come with 'Momma Bear rage', but why do I reject like some crazy stalker? Toshinori and I have been dating for a while, but it's not like we are going to marry." The fact that it sounds like this behaviour was acceptable for her if they were besides...

Inko feels the power inside her swell up-

*whoosh*

And Isis manifests in front of her in a blue flame.

The goddess and the Empress stare in each others eyes and Inko notices something strange. Where before there was some kind of connection, a bond, with Isis now there was something else. Some kind of disturbance as if the wavelength no longer align.

" **Do you feel it? Your soul and me are no longer synchronized. I can no longer keep your rage suppressed and the 'curse' has grown. Additionally, you have trained your quirk and awoken its origin, causing more interference.** " As she speaks her form flicks and flickers.

"What do you mean synchronized? And what Origin? It's my quirk!" She shakes her head in disbelief.

" **Have you never wondered where quirks come from? You know about the sea of souls, about personas and about the 'realm of gods'. You know about the history... did you never find it odd that quirks sprang to life WHEN they did? It is connected. As for prove..."** Isis extends her arm and focuses a blue flame above her palm.

" **Come forth ... Mjölnir!"** As she spoke its name the object, the being, manifested. It was a heavy looking hammer with a wide head and a short grip.

"Mjölnir? Wait! Is this... You mean... My quirk?!" Inko was stammering and not making sense.

The goddess just nodded. " **Yes. Thors hammer, said to always return to his hand. That is the origin of your quirk. By training your quirk you have given Mjölnir enough power to manifest. Its manifestation, together with your paradigm shift have caused an imbalance in your soul."**

This was getting weirder and weirder. "Paradigm shift?"

" **You have changed your values. Even your bond with Izuku has changed, deepened, not to speak of your other bonds. It has happened before, but then you had too little connection to feel anything. We are much closely aligned and as such you feel it more strongly."** Isis explained in a monotone, but not uncaring tone.

Inko could understand what the goddess was saying, but she did not understand what was supposed to have changed. Isis picked up her thoughts.

" **Do you truly? Have you not given up on your husband? Has your bond to your child not matured as he has? Have you not found a lover that makes you wish to take his seed to fruition? -"** Isis was interrupted by Inkos hands in her face waving wildly.

"What are you even talking about!?" She screamed in a squeaky embarrassed voice, her face was cherry red. Isis shakes her head.

" **Denial is useless, the interference is all the proof you need, I can no longer bring the balance your soul needs. Right now three powers are fighting for a place in your soul, when Ishtar set up her 'curse' she only factored in one more power, me. To reach inner peace you have to abandon me as you did Ishtar and find a new patron.** " Isis explained in a gentle soothing tone.

"But I don't want to! And who would I even take? What would that mean for Izuku? It's not possible!" Inko understood what was asked of her, but she saw no solution to the problem.

Surprisingly a smile spread on Isis face.

" **Do not worry for the Fool. You ARE the Empress, now and forever, and anything you do will not affect him.** " Inko still was not convinced.

"But you are his strongest Empress! I wondered what it meant for him that you were always with me and ow you will disappear?" Inkos main concern was and will always be Izuku.

" **Do not worry. I have granted the Fool his favor and I have fulfilled my role as your guardian, he has no more need of me. And as I said, you are the Empress, so your new guardian will have to be too.** " With this last confusing words she bows to her and Inko instinctively knew that this was the last time she saw Isis. She stretches out a hand to stop her, but the goddess just shakes her head and grabs Mjölnir firmly in her fist. Invisible torrents of wind rush through the room, making her feathers shake and her dress flare. Isis points the hammer in the sky and starts glowing from within.

The light goes brighter and brighter and Inko has to shield her eyes.

**_*KABOOM*_ **

Suddenly there was the clap of thunder as if lightning struck directly in front of her. She cowers on the floor, but then notices that the lightning strike only happened in her mind. She opens her eyes again and her breath gets stuck in her throat.

Before her was a beautiful woman with long golden hair and kind blue eyes. Her face was utter perfection and she looked at Inko with a gentle smile. She wore a long white dress with a pelt over her shoulders and a simple belt around her thin waist. On her brow was a simple gold band. She looked young and old at the same time, full of wisdom and youthful energy. Looking into her eyes made Inko recall her dear Mama.

The storm that unkowingly raged in her soul until now was calmed down and Inko smiled back at the goddess as if it was the most natural thing in the world. This goddess made her think of Ishtar and Isis, but also something more.

"Who are you?" Came the innocent question and the goddess smiled in true amusement.

" **I am Frigga, norse queen of the gods and mother of peace, I govern marriage and fertility."** The last part she said with a pointed look and Inko could not help the gasp, nor the sudden jump in her heart as she laid a hand on her self.

Instead of panic as she expected a wide smile grew on her face, a smile which was answered by Frigga.

From across the room the little fairy watched spellbound as a new goddess found 'life'.


End file.
